


the girl next door

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, New Neighbor, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: In a town where nothing ever happens a new family moves next door to Aubrey Posen.





	

Aubrey grew up in a small town where nothing ever happened, until one day something did happen a new family moved in next door to her and she was excited and she made plans to meet the new neighbors asap. She noticed there were three girls they all looked younger than her but soon she would find out, she walked across the yard right up to the tallest of the three.   
"Hi! I'm Aubrey you're neighbor!" She held out her hand and was surprised at how first Stacie's grip was.   
"Hey! I'm Stacie, this is emily, " she feustured to another tall girl maybe an inch shorter than herself. " and pip squeak over there is beca" she pointed over at a girl much shorter than the others currently bent over picking up a large box with care. "Emily here just turned fifteen she's the youngest of us Mitchell's, beca and I just turned seventeen"   
"I'm ninete-" Aubrey's eyes got wider as she finally saw beca's face, she was beautiful her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.   
"You alright Aubrey?" Emily asked waving her hand in front of her face earning an elbow to the side from Stacie.  
"Stop it em that's rude"   
"Oh no its okay really! Yes I'm fine thanks for asking!" Emily smiled at aubrey rubbing her side turning to glare at Stacie.   
"I'm gunna go help becs" her eyes lit up suddenly "Aubrey do you wanna come in? Its pretty hot outside and maybe beca could use your help too!she is tiny and you seem pretty tall"   
"Sure! I'd love to Emily" the blonde followed the brunette into the house hoping that beca did indeed need extra help. Stacie noticed how eager Aubrey was and couldn't help but smirk they hadn't been here for more than an hour and beca had already attracted a girl.   
_____  
Turns out beca in fact did need help, she couldn't reach the top shelf and shockingly neither could Emily, Aubrey suspected Emily was just pretending but helped anyways.   
"Thanks Blondie" beca smirked from her place on the bed. Aubrey turned and narrowed her eyes at the brunette something about how she said it seemed like a challenge, and Aubrey loved challenges.  
"My name is Aubrey" beca tilted her head slightly grinning.   
"A pretty name for a pretty girl" Aubrey could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, she ducked her head and mumbled something incoherent.   
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"   
"I said thank you.." Beca almost missed it but heard the quiet whisper from the blonde. She smiled at the blonde a genuine smile.  
_______  
Its been a few days since Aubrey helped the Mitchell's unpack and she was honestly so bored, she had finished her summer homework within the week she got it, she heard a loud crash and a squeal followed by what sounded like mrs. Mitchell yelling. She peeked out her window and what she saw made her chuckle lightly beca was on Stacie's back cheering proudly while emily was laying on the ground with a boy around sixteenish kneeling next to her.   
She quickly ran out to see the girls, yelling a quick goodbye to her mother over her shoulder. 

"Hi! She called out causing Stacie turn and look at her nearly dropping beca.   
"Hey Bree!" Emily called out still laying on the ground.  
"You guys wanna come over and swim?" Emily shot off the ground impressively fast and Stacie dropped beca causing the girl to fall on her behind.  
"Yes!" The two girls yelled in unison before shooting off into their house looking for a swim suit Aubrey assumed. She walked over to where beca landed and offered a hand which beca graciously took.  
"Thanks again Blondie, this large dork over here is Jesse"  
"Hey im the boyfriend" Aubrey's heart sunk at this so beca was straight.she didn't notice the disgusted look on beca's face until the brunette spoke up.   
"He wishes, he's my best friend" Aubrey perked up just now noticing that she was still holding beca's hand, she let go stuttering lightly.  
"R-right s-so about the swim?" Aubrey looked up to find beca smirking with an eyebrow raised,   
"You sure you Dont just wanna see me in my bikini?" Aubrey gulped, she hasn't thought about that. Just then Stacie and Emily came out both wearing bikini's, Stacie's was green making her eyes pop a little more and Emily's was purple with white straps. Jesse seemed to have disapeared into the house while she was to focused on beca.   
"Beca! Go get dressed!!"  
"I am dressed! It was way to hot so I put on a bikini under so I could take my shirt off if neccissary." Beca peeled off the red tank top she was wearing to show a black bikini top that made Aubrey's mouth water, the blonde led them all to her backyard and to her pool Emily already in and beca slipping out of her shorts and easing herself into the cool water.  
"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Stacie winked at her before slipping into the pool herself, Aubrey quickly shed her white T-shirt and jeans reaviling a green and blue bikini she bent over to pick up her clothes not noticing a certain brunette's eyes glued to her backside.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my ass chewed out for posting the baby one shot, apparently it was something that was never supposed to be posted or read I liked it I Dont see what the problem is also Alexia is still in the hospital because she tried to fight the doctor and ended up slipping and busting her head against the floor. So she sat with me and we came up with this thing hope you like it! All mistakes are Alexia's....and mine ;-)   
> -bailey


End file.
